Man Behind the Mask
by Idolette
Summary: When Raoul & Christine are in an accident, and Christine is rescued by Erik, their lives will change forever... EC & RM
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I claim to. This story is majorally Erik/Christine, and please understand that it does kind of portray them slightly out of character, but for the storyline, and they direction I wanted it to go, it works._

_Please read and review!_

**Man Behind the Mask**

"Fear can turn to love.

You'll learn to see to find

The man behind the monster."

-Stranger than you Dreamt It

The Opera Populaire was no more. It was a shell; gray, smoky, charred, and useless. The pitiful, lonely remains stood out in Paris. But the constant fear of being murdered, kidnapped, or haunted is what kept both citizens and staff from entering.

There wasn't a single resident who couldn't recall the night of the disaster. From the colors of the flames as they licked the evening sky to the smell of smoke, it was all clear in their minds.

Firmin and Andre desperately tried to cover up the "Opera Ghost" story. They made up stories of the performance being planned, and blamed the fall of the chandelier on faulty ropes. Finally, they left the area, and went back into the junk business.

Madame Giry and little Meg moved into a smaller, but well run opera house, and Meg continued dancing. They found themselves happy, for once.

Carlotta went back home. It was no longer an option for her to stay.

Raoul and Christine were still engaged. It had been five months since the life-changing incident had occurred. The viscount wanted to stay as far away from the opera house as possible. Christine, however, only wished to find Madame Giry and Meg; the only family she had left. Raoul reluctantly agreed, on the grounds that he wouldn't leave her side the entire time.

So, the story begins on a cold, winter night, in a horse-drawn carriage destined to Paris...


	2. Chapter One Return to Paris

_**Author's Note: **Okay. Here's Chapter one. See disclaimer from the prologue for the usual. Hm. After reading over this chapter, I realized that a lot goes on really fast. Sorry for that. I guess I was just eager to move on. Read and Review, and constructive criticism is always welcome!_

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Paris**

Christine leaned her forehead against the cold glass windowpane. Fascinated, she watched her breath fog the window.

"Christine, darling," Raoul laid his hand on her small hand, which lay on the seat, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," Christine looked Raoul in the eyes, "But-"

Suddenly, the carriage took a sharp left, and Christine was thrown to the other side of the small carriage interior. Luckily, Raoul managed to get between her and the carriage door.

"My God! What's going on?" Raoul stuck his head out the window. When he pulled it back in, his handsome features were pale and stone cold.

"Raoul, what is it?" Christine sat upright, and tried to tell herself the increase in speed would slow back to normal. "Please, Raoul, I'm frightened."

Raoul blinked; once, twice, then wet his lips. "The driver's gone. We're headed for the river," he paused. "Do you trust me?"

Christine nodded, but her mind was running wild. Was it unfair for her to question her false-friend, the so-called Phantom's involvement?

"Christy..." Raoul was the only person, beside her father, who had used that name. "We might not make it. Take my hand."

Christine slipped a white satin-gloved hand into Raoul's, and closed her eyes. Before she could even begin to pray, Raoul opened the door, and the two rolled down the bank.

"Raoul!" Christine's dressed snagged on a rock, and he was torn loose from her tight embrace. "Raoul, no!" She watched helplessly as the raging waters of the river took him whole, and like a mother would an infant, rocked him as it carried him away.

Sitting up, she ripped at the dress, finally managing to free herself from the entanglement. A whole layer of skirts lay scattered around her as she collected her thoughts. 'Run... Find him...' was the final thought. Christine Daae ran as fast as her petite, pale legs would carry her. The already ripped dress tore and snagged, to the point of where she looked like a beggar child.

'Use your voice,' Christine thought, 'Your voice, fool!' Her legs moved faster and faster, and her mind continued yelling useless commands until she felt her footing give way and she hit the ground. As soon as the air returned to her lungs, she yelled, as loudly and clearly as she could. "Raoul!"

-----

An hour later, Christine gathered what was left of her skirt, and stood slowly. She was numb, from both the cold and her emotional state of mind.

"Raoul..." She whispered, moving slowly toward where she assumed the road to be. She hit stone, and knew she was correct. Lights up ahead were a promising, welcoming sign.

"Excuse me, miss..." A voice broke Christine's concentration, causing her to falter. "Can I give you a ride?"

Christine lifted her eyes to where the voice had come. "Yes..." She waited for the carriage to stop. "Paris, please. The graveyard." Christine opened the door and slid in, leaning into the corner. She pulled her knees up, wrapping her scratched arms around them. Laying her head on her knees, she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

-----

He was alone in the world, but he would survive. Once more, he found shelter in an Opera House; a smaller, quieter, less evil-supported opera house.

The Phantom had moved on. Madame Giry knew he was here; she had seen and spoken to him on several occasions. He had told her everything, and she in turn, gave him food, clothing, and occasional bags of coins. Once more, he had built and underground house for himself.

A note arrived in his box he placed under the seats in box five on afternoon. After reading it, he learned of Christine Daae's return to Paris, and her visitation of Madame Giry and her daughter. Almost immediately, the pain and longing came back, flooding his mind, body, and soul.

And so, every evening, he left the opera house, taking a stroll around the streets of Paris. She would arrive in the evening, so he thought it best he was not around to give in to temptation.

-----

"Miss?" The driver gently shook Christine's shoulder, "We're here."

Christine opened her eyes, sitting up. "Th-thank you." She slid out of the carriage, and planted both feet firmly on the ground. "I'm afraid I... have no money. I lost it..."

"Think nothing of it." The driver smiled warmly before starting on his way.

Christine walked through the open gates of the cemetery. Her entire body felt numb and cold, and it was hard for her to walk.

"Father..." Christine mumbled softly, "Oh father, I'm not going to make it..." Somehow she stumbled on, falling to her knees in front of the monument. Her eyes closed as a memory consumed her.

Raoul and her angel were fighting, and swords were clashing. Christine remembered watching the whole ordeal, completely horrified. When Raoul had raised his sword, she had finally found her voice. Even now, she whispered the words.

"No! Raoul, no. Not like this." She opened her eyes, and gazed up as the large mausoleum clearly marked 'Daae'. The memory escaped as she stood, walking up the stairs. Reaching the door, she slowly stepped over the threshold, and glanced around. "Father?" Christine couldn't bring herself to enter the building any further. "Father, I fear Raoul is dead. Oh, father, now I am truly alone. You're gone, my fiancé is gone... even my... my..." She trailed off, "I must go... Madame Giry and Meg must still be here..."

Without another word, she turned, making her way down he steps cautiously, and continued walking down the line of tombstones.

'Is it even worth it?' Christine thought. 'Or is it best I just quit no?' She stumbled on. Her body was still frozen and numb, but now her mind was tired. Suddenly, she just had to stop. "Raoul..." She whispered, before letting go. Her lean frame tottered, then fell forward, caught by two sturdy arms.

-----

Christine awoke to a soft glow surrounding her, along with two faces eagerly peering down at her pale form, swaddled in blankets.

"Ah, good!" A very strongly accented voice spoke, which surprisingly belonged to Madame Giry. "We were afraid you would never wake up."

"How do you feel, Christine?" Meg gave the other girl more space, but a relieved smile was plastered on her face.

"Fine..." Christine answered groggily, sitting up. "How... did I get here?"

"Erik found you. In the cemetery." Madame Giry felt Christine's forehead, and nodded. "He came here, dropped you off, and left."

Christine remembered leaving the monument, but nothing after that. "I shall have to t-thank him. Who is he, precisely?"

Madame Giry raised a brow, a puzzled look on her face. "Ah. Never mind. You'll find out in time, child."

"According to the paper, they found your carriage," Meg continued, after a long silence. "They found the driver first. He was-"

"Where's the vicomte?" Madame Giry quickly interrupted Meg. "The article makes no mention of his where abouts."

"I don't know, Madame..." Christine looked down at her hands. "He... The river... And then I left."

"Don't worry, Christine... I'm sure they'll find him." Meg offered her a smile.

"Indeed. Come Meg. Christine needs her rest." Madame Giry gave Christine a peck on the forehead. "If you need anything before we return, our room is two doors down, on the left."

"Thank you." Christine laid back down, her mind wandering. She heard the door click shut, and closed her eyes. There were so many questions, and she yearned for answers.

Was Raoul still alive? What precisely caused the whole accident? Was it her fault everything had happened? Did her false friend, the phantom, have anything to do with any of this?

And... who was Erik?


End file.
